Chapter 1: The Beginning
by rockerchick239
Summary: A young girl sets off on a dangerous quest full of peril and adventure...


Chapter 1  
  
Lyra awoke to the fresh air of the wild. The girl was stiff from lying on the cold cement, but she had no where else to go. Today seemed like an ordinary day; there was nothing particularly special about it, as far as Lyra could tell. It was only when she felt the earth shaking ever so slightly below her fingertips did Lyra feel something wrong in the air. Usually Lyra would awake to the sound of birds as they scavenged the market place for pieces of food or other materials that they would use to build their nests with. Today, however, the air was silent, and the crumbs from yesterday lie still on the damp earth.  
Lyra had no idea how important this day would be to her. As naïve as the insects that crawled along the ground, Lyra wouldn't know how her life was about to change until much later. But, Lyra was not concerned about anything now, except breakfast. With no one around, Lyra knew she could find some food quickly. Hardly realizing the absence of other people, Lyra whistled softly and began to search the street for a small, unsuspecting café. When she found one, Lyra entered slowly and looked around. Not a soul was inside; no workers, no customers, no servants were in the building. Completely alone, Lyra stepped into the café slowly.  
Beginning to become curious, Lyra climbed over the counter of the café and scrambled into the kitchen. No one was here. A little shiver sent a sharp warning down Lyra's spine, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. With another little shudder, Lyra began to dig around for some food. Soon enough, Lyra was sitting upon the counter with some bread, cheese, and ham in her hand. After her breakfast, Lyra left the café in search of someone or anyone. Lyra searched for several minutes and was still completely alone. Usually the streets were buzzing with life, so where had everyone gone? Suddenly, a child raced around a corner and smashed into Lyra's stomach. The unsuspecting Lyra was lashing out like a wildcat at this attacker, but soon found that the child was merely confused and lost. Blushing slightly, she helped the little boy up. He was several years younger than her, and his eyes were wide with fear. He looked up at Lyra with quickly-watering eyes. "Where is me Mum? She was here only yesterday night. She kissed me g'night on the nose, but now she ain't here. Where's me Mum? Help me, I miss me Mum!" The little boy sat down, a small stuffed puppy in his arms. Sitting on the cold, hard floor, the little child began to weep shamelessly. Tears rolled down his dirty, bruised cheeks, leaving little clean streaks on his pale, young face. Lyra had no idea what to do. She was barely fourteen, and she was not at all good with children. Lyra squatted down next to the lost child and began to comfort him as best as she knew how. "There, there now. My name's Lyra and I'm the same as you. I got no family either, and everyone is gone. I don't know where everyone went, and I don't know where you Mum went, but I can help you find her. You just got to be strong and stop your crying, okay?" The little boy nodded, sniffed, wiped his nose on a grubby cloth that was his shirt, and stood up. He offered Lyra his puppy and smiled sadly. "This is Rover," smiled the boy, "he always protects me from him." "Who is him?" said Lyra quietly as she scooped the boy up onto her shoulders. "He is my dad. Or at least, that's what Mummy told me to call him. I don't think he's my dad, or else he wouldn't hurt me so much. He always punches me and pushes me and hurts me and my Mum. Mum told him to go away, but he won't leave us be. Mum even called the police once, but he is a police, so it didn't do any good. Mum and I ran away from him, but we got no money. All we got is the floor and some crumbs. "All I got is crumbs," whispered Lyra sadly, "but we manage, right?" The boy nodded and giggled happily as Lyra tickled his ribs. The odd couple began to walk down the misty road, and both of them kept their eyes peeled for signs of life. Neither of them would know what was coming. Neither of them would know what the near future would hold. And neither of them noticed the shadow that was following them tirelessly.  
  
If you could please leave reviews to let me know how the story is, I'd appreciate it. Maybe, if I get good enough reviews, I might just write the next chapter to the story... 


End file.
